The Illinois Cancer Council operates a Comprehensive Cancer on behalf of a consortium of 12 medical schools and other professional organizations and institutions in Illinois. Its main thrust is to define needs, plan and coordinate multi-institutional programs of cancer research, control and education through consortial and headquarters programs. The resources and programs of participants form the substrate from which the interactive programs are developed. The objective is to create limited prototype models or demonstration projects of various excellent progrsms, extend or replicate these in phases from the core facilities of the 4 Specialized Cancer Centers to their network hospitals and into community institutions, thereby raising the quality of cancer care delivery, modifying referral patterns, providing professional education to the health professionals and fostering communications among them. The core budget requests part salaries of senior staff and minimal operating support. Developmental funds are requested as seed money for cooperative projects during transition from completed planning to implementation and for feasibility studies.